1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to self-practice equipment for ball sports and more specifically it relates to a pro pitching device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous self-practice equipment for ball sports have been provided in prior art that are adapted to help players to improve their aim when they throw balls into the equipment. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.